Moonlit Haze
by ray.ray.m
Summary: Read about Renemee's life as she jumps over obstacles and grows up to be a beautiful young woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any part of the twilight series. Stephanie Meyer has claim to all the characters in this story, and to where I got this idea from.**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

Mommy and Daddy walked into my room when they heard me waking up.

"MOMMYY!!! DADDDYY!!!! I WANT TO SEE JAKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Daddy scowled and muttered under his breath. I've always wondered why he doesn't like my Jakie very much.

"Edward, stop!" Mommy said in a stern voice. "You know it hasn't gone that far! He's just her "puppy" right now. Her best friend." She bounded over to me and swept me out of my crib, kissing my forehead. "How did you sleep honey?" Mommy asked in a voice as sweet as honey. I was getting tired of talking, so I reached up and pressed my palm against her cheek as I let my mind wander over what I had dreamed about last night.

Suddenly there was a gasp from Mommy and a snarl from Daddy. My thoughts faltered as I wondered what I had done wrong. Our surroundings went blurry as my parents raced towards the big house. I had been so absorbed in telling Mommy and Daddy about my dreams that I hadn't noticed that something was terribly wrong. Suddenly it came to me. I _hadn't_ done anything wrong.

"Carlisle!" Daddy called when we came to the house. "Esme! Emmett! Rosalie! Alice! Jasper!" Almost my entire family had gathered on the back lawn in a total of 2 seconds.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme said anxiously. This time Mommy was the one that spoke. Her forehead was creased and her voice wavered. It was obvious she was extremely worried.

"We caught scent of wolf blood, along with something we couldn't identify, from the cottage. Along with that, we could hear lots of fighting and howling."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Uncle Emmett smiled. "Let's go!" He was always ready for some action.

"Before we go," Carlisle reached out, holding Uncle Emmett back. "We have to find out just _what_ is attacking our allies, and then figure out the full scale of the situation."

I gazed off into space as they argued about the attack. My Jakie was in trouble! I just _had_ to save him! I reached up and placed my hand against Mommy's cheek, telling her that I was worried and I wanted to be put down. She placed me gently on the grass. I wandered around the yard, pretending to be preoccupied with nature. When they weren't looking, I took off. I raced through the misty woods, heading back towards the cottage.

I was about halfway there when I heard the thump of heavy paws. A familiar scent flooded my nostrils.

"Uncle Seth!" I said gleefully. Uncle Seth leapt into the air, phased and landed on two feet so he could talk to me.

"Hey Nessie," he panted. "We're under attack. Children of the Moon_. Real werewolves_." He sniffed. "Why aren't you with your parents?" I took his hand and told him that I had just escaped from them and they were about to come running up behind me.

_Three, two, one._ I counted down in my head.

"_NESSIE!_" I heard my mommy yell. Seth phased again as they came up behind us at full speed. "Nessie! Don't you _ever, ever_ do that to me again young lady!" I sighed. My mommy can overreact big time.

Daddy grinned when he heard that thought in my head. His face hardened when he heard Seth's thoughts. I could read his face. In his mind he was saying, _no no no._

"We have to go _now._" He said to my family. I looked at every one of them. Mommy, Daddy, Carlisle, Esme, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice. I thought about my extended family. Jacob, Uncle Seth, Aunt Leah, Uncle Sam, Uncle Quil, Uncle Embry, Uncle Paul, Uncle Jared, Uncle Collin, Uncle Brady... I loved all of them so much. I couldn't bear it if one of them got hurt.

"Edward, Bella, and Renesmee will stay behind," Carlisle said. "The rest of us will fight." Swiftly but silently my family disappeared into the fog, off to join the fight.

I turned to Mommy and Daddy and said one word that reflected all the pain us three were going through to see our loved ones go.

"Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seth's POV**_

I phased back as soon as I heard the Cullens running behind Renesmee. Bella was the first one I spotted. Her hazelnut colored hair was whipping around as she ran at full speed towards us. Her eyes were an orange-gold color, still changing from scarlet to gold. Those eyes were wide with panic like all mother's eyes are like when they realize their child is missing. Edward was trailing a short distance behind her, fighting a grin as he watched his overprotective wife begin to lecture Nessie.

"Don't you _ever, ever_ do that to me again young lady!" Bella was soon distracted from her rebellious half vampire-half human child when Edward's face went blank with shock as he read my mind.

"No. It can't be. Children of the Moon..." he muttered to himself. Edward turned slowly to face his family. "We have to go_ now._" Carlisle made a plan, split the vamps up into groups, and we were on our way.

_Phew, thank god for Carlisle._ Jacob thought. _He made a good choice keeping Renesmee away from this. Bella and Edward will protect them well... or at least they will lose a few limbs if they don't. Seth, tell Edward that he'd better keep her safe._

_On it. _I replied. I ran over what Jacob had said for Edward and waved my tail to say goodbye. The rest of the vampires and I began traveling towards the attack site. _Although I don't think Bella will let a real werewolf get within a mile radius of Renesmee._

_Ha, good one Seth._ My sister snickered. _She looks exactly like a human mother who won't let their teenager out of her sight. I know for a fact that Renesmee can take care of herself, even if she is only in first grade. _Jacob growled. He is still a little touchy about Bella, even though he's found his future mate. While Leah was distracted and talking to me, one of the stray werewolves planted a blow square in her face. We all felt her wince, but she managed to not complain. Jacob was thinking she deserved that blow. Leah heard that and, to prove that she could fight, bit down hard the wolf's tail, sending it squealing into the woods where it recovered then came back to fight.

_Guys, cool it. Pay attention._ Sam said sternly. _Brady, Collin, you two are going to help out Bella and Edward with Renesmee. You'll give Edward a play by play of the attack as well as the ability to know if something's coming. Now go._ The two wolves nodded once and scurried quickly towards the house.

I grinned as I caught Leah thinking about Renesmee. They had become the best of friends immediately, and Leah was proud to be an aunt. Leah was in the process of helping Bella, even though those two aren't very good friends, pick out a new bed for Renesmee so she won't have to sleep in her oversized crib anymore. Renesmee is 2 and a half years old, but is as much developed as a 5 year old.

_Almost there._ I thought. _We just passed the fallen tree. _No one replied, they were getting into the rhythm of the battle. The Children of the Moon (real werewolves) are monsters that change from their human disguise to their wolf form on the night of the full moon. They look just like regular wolves, except they have pure evil souls. They attack animals a lot apparently, these vicious creatures were covered in scars.

I yelped and howled as I charged into the clearing and leapt upon the nearest werewolf, biting it's ear and clawing at it's belly. It yelped and turned on me, mauling my face. As soon as I recovered enough to dodge it's blows, I knocked it over and pounced like a cat on it's exposed belly. I managed to gash it pretty well before it leapt up and bit my paw. I was covered in gashes and bleeding, but I knew it wouldn't last for long, so I ignored it. Soon enough I was healed enough to fight the werewolf some more. I was so absorbed in attacking my enemy that I didn't see it coming before it was too late.

_Leah NO! LOOK OUT! _Jared's attempts to warn her were wasted as three werewolves leapt upon her... What had my sister gotten into now?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I was placing my palm against Daddy's neck, asking if the horror was over yet, when Uncle Collin and Uncle Brady stood up and howled in pain.

"No Leah, no!" Daddy shrieked. "This reminds me all too much about the battle with the newborn vampires! Thank god Carlisle is there to help her!"

"What happened to Auntie Leah?" I just about screamed. Daddy panted and winced as he tried to take his mind out of the wolves'. Uncle Collin and Uncle Brady were somewhat recovered, but they were still whining as they felt Leah's pain as if it were their own.

"She wasn't paying attention! Three werewolves jumped on her at once. She wasn't able to defend herself," Daddy was horrified as he explained what had happened. Mommy's face was so panic-stricken as she worried relentlessly about Aunt Leah, that I thought she would fall over. Which is funny, because Aunt Leah never really liked Mommy that much.

We sat there for the longest time, Daddy describing how the battle was wearing on and how Carlisle had carried Leah back to the house to tend to her wounds. Her future wasn't looking too bright. She had a deep scratch that ran from her shoulder blade to her thigh and her bones were a mess. Finally, Daddy just stood up and grimly swung me onto his back. We ran home in silence.

Back at the big house, Leah was lying in Carlisle's office on a metal table covered with a white sheet. Or, I guess it was once white, because then it was bright red. She had a bunch of tubes sticking out of her and her breathing was shallow. Mommy and Daddy went straight to Carlisle for an update. He tried to whisper, but I could still hear him.

"She doesn't have long. I'm sorry Bella, Edward." He looked from Mommy to Daddy, and then to the lump under the sheet that was Auntie Leah. I felt like someone had punched me in the chest. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything. _NO NO! _I kept thinking. _DON'T LEAVE ME AUNTIE LEAH!_ My Auntie Leah had been my best friend, besides Jacob, all my life. She had bonded with me immediately, even though she doesn't like my parents much. She had helped me when I was frustrated with everyone's over protectiveness with me and helped me through the first couple weeks of school. She couldn't be leaving now. She couldn't die.

All I could think about was helping her, but I couldn't think of how. At least, until I overheard Carlisle talking.

"She won't die of her injuries, I was able to treat those, but she will die of shock." Edward nodded.

"All she's thinking about is pain and the werewolves."

That's when I got my idea. _Hey,_ I thought. _I can change what people are thinking, right?_ So I simply walked over and placed my hand on Auntie Leah's clammy forehead. I let my mind wander into the place it often goes, somewhere far away, in a land of purple unicorns, rainbows and happiness. I must have sat there for hours, because when I came out of my trance it was the next morning, and the only one in the room was Daddy.

"You saved her life." _What? Me? Save a life?_ I thought. How strange, I'm half vampire. I dropped my eyes and asked,

"How?"

"You know how, you're thinking about it right now." I grinned. He always knew what I was thinking. What had happened was I helped stop Auntie Leah from dying from shock. She looked a lot better, her cheeks were flushed the tiniest bit and her breathing was steady.

"Carlisle was very impressed; he was convinced she wasn't going to live. But it was all just a state of mind." I smiled. State of mind is my specialty. We got up and notified Carlisle, who was hard at work on his fancy computer. We then ran home together to find Mommy cleaning the house. I hadn't slept in such a long time, so I just collapsed on my bed and fell fast asleep.

~14 and a half years later~


	4. Chapter 4

"Nessie!" I groaned and rolled over. "Come on Nessie, get up!" Jacob said.

"Why? It's only 7 in the morning." I mumbled. I heard Jake sigh.

"You promised Alice you would get up right away on your birthday." _Oh, crap!_ I thought. _Sweet sixteen!_ I honestly was not looking forward to my sweet sixteen birthday party. Alice was organizing it, and that worried me. She always manages to embarrass me, and I don't even know what we're doing. Alice says I got the "easily embarrassed" quality from my mom.

I tossed my sheets aside and blushed; embarrassed that Jake was seeing me looking like this. I was wearing a teal camisole and plaid pajama pants, not exactly my best. I hopped up and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck. I sighed, drinking in his woodsy scent. I would never get used to this.

"Fine," I said simply and kissed him. He seemed to exhale and relax; wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. We had been going out for around eight months by now, and I can tell you now, Dad wasn't too happy about it. It's funny, really, the way he thinks he has to protect me. I mean, I'm a full-grown woman now, even though I'm only sixteen. I grew like twice or three times as fast as the rate of a regular human, something like that. I was fully grown when I was twelve.

"We'd better go." He whispered. Nothing's ever private around here, you know, with a bunch of creatures with uncanny senses of hearing hanging around. I grinned and zipped out the door. It really ticks Jake off that I'm faster than him, and I always use it to my advantage. I'm a lot stronger and faster than everyone here, Carlisle says I kept the qualities of a newborn vampire without the constant hunger for blood. I've never really had that, but I do find blood very, very appetizing. It's pretty gross if you think about it, but I don't care. I'm different. So what? Everyone here is. That's what's so great about my life; I fit in just fine even though I'm weird.

I felt a shiver radiate out from about 10 feet behind me. Jake was phasing. I smiled mischievously. Faster than a normal human could see, I turned and jumped straight up about 12 feet. I pivoted in the air, and just as Jake passed under me I landed lightly on his back. I threw my arms out and tipped my head back as he ran towards the house. My red curly hair was streaming out behind me, and I got the exhilarating sensation of flying. As Jake came up alongside the house I leapt off his back and did a quick flip, landing neatly on my feet. Man, I love my body. I don't even have to _think_ about being graceful, it just comes naturally.

"Renesmee!" my parents came speeding towards me. My mom was grinning ear to ear, her long dark hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. "Happy sweet sixteenth birthday!" She wrapped her arms around me in a careful hug; I'm much more fragile than real vampires.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and I grinned. I put my hand on hers and told her I was practicing for Alice.

"Bella."

My dad had come up behind us and put a hand on my mom's shoulder. This time I rolled my eyes for real. It bothered me when my parents got all ooey-gooey.

"Edward." She turned around and looked him in the eyes. I could sense her pushing her shield away so he could read her mind. Bella was really good at it now, all she has to do is think "away" to her shield and it leaves. At least that's how she describes it to me. I think it's weird. I mean, she's basically _talking_ to her shield for goodness sakes.

Edwardo looked up sharply when he heard that. His eyes bored into mine and they seemed to be laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him. That's when disaster struck.

"NESSIE!" I heard a high pitched squeal come from above me before I heard a soft thump behind me. Alice had launched and ambush out the window of the top floor. Before I knew it I was having my guts squeezed out by a vampire who forgot that I'm more fragile than her in the excitement. Again.

"A-LICE… CAN'T BREATH," I gasped. I heard movement and in a few milliseconds I was free of my birthday bear-hug. I turned around to see Jake holding a very irritated-looking Alice upside-down by the leg. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let her down, Jake, she means well," I said. Just then Alice said,

"Unlike YOU, you smelly mutt, you got her all stinky when you kissed her this morning. Now how am I supposed to mask the wet dog smell for her party?" I flushed a bright cherry red and everyone else was rolling on the floor laughing. Well, not really. You know what I mean. Oh yeah, and I forgot to add that my dad wasn't laughing. It was to be expected. He was always soo worried about me, like I mentioned before. He thinks that a little kissing is going to kill me. Like he never kisses my mom! Sheesh!

As soon as Alice was on the ground again she whisked me off upstairs so she could get me ready. Alice is like the fashion designer of the family, she always makes sure we're looking our best. Before I could even think about running away from her, I was in a long, sleeveless, light purple dress and gold heels. The dress fit perfectly to my slim frame and fanned out slightly at the hips. Next, she slathered my face with makeup, making me look completely unreal. She always manages to put on just enough, but not too much. It's really very elegant. I would never admit this to anyone, but I kind of like it when she plays "barbie doll" with me, as my mom describes it as. Maybe it's because she's been dressing me since I was first born. Well, she doesn't dress me anymore, but she does on special occasions.

After I'm model quality, Alice drives me back to our house in the woods, insisting that I would ruin my dress if I ran. Once there, she helps me pick out jewelry for the party.

"Alice, I-," I started. She ran over and put her hand over my mouth, being careful not to smudge the gloss.

"I know what you're going to say," she said quietly. "It's already taken care of."


End file.
